Erotic Camp Love
by Hellflores
Summary: Lance Galahad and his girlfriend, Stefanie Smith, both decided to have a nice camping trip alone. During their camping trip, while star gazing, Stefanie ask Lance if they would have some sweet fun in the wood.. all alone. Rated M for sexual content and this is my first time doing a fic for this game. Request/Gift for my friend, Kona


**This fic for a friend of mine in DeviantArt/Facebook. She asked me if I could do a fic between her oc, Stefanie Smith and a character called Lance Galahad from a game known as Brain Dead 13. Now, this is the very first time I am doing a fanfic from a totally different fandom than Total Drama (since I mainly focus on the TD fanfics) But, I thought to myself and well... I should try working on fics for other fandoms I like. **

**Anyway... this will take place about maybe a few years after the events of Brain Dead 13 and also before the sequel (which is being written by my friend in DeviantArt). Lance belongs to the creators of 'Brain Dead 13; while Stefanie belong to my friend, Kona aka known as DinaLeena2000 in DeviantArt. Enjoy :)**

It was about 3 years after Lance Galahad, a tall orange haired teen computer expect, was called in to fix a computer inside a scary castle owned by Dr. Nero Neruosis, who planned to take over the world once Lance fixed his supercomputer. But afterwards, Lance learned about his client's plan and tried to stop him while running for his life from the doctor's insane and deadly servant, Fritz. After surviving through the insane brain only doctor's traps, monster and his servant, Lance was able to use Fritz against Dr. Nero and soon... escaped the castle while it crumbled into nothing of rocks.

Afterwards, during his sophomore year, Lance met Stefanie Smith, a tall blonde-haired gal that isn't just beauty but brawns as well. She has a wild personality but is sweet as well and loves a good brawling if there is one around her. Lance and Stefanie became fast friends during high school and soon enough, Lance admitted his feelings for the blonde teen while she did the same and told him her feelings for the orange haired computer expert. A month after their high school graduation, Lance and Stefanie planned out a nice camping trip, the two all alone in the great wilderness, no tech or distraction. Just two lovers, wanting to relax together in the great outdoors.

It was now nightfall, Lance and Stefanie were both sitting by a campfire, roasting marshmallows for their s'mores while their tents were behind them. "Lance, this was a great idea to have nice camping trip to ourselves." Stefanie said while smiling at her orange haired sweetheart as he smiled a bit and said while he continued roasting his marshmallow. 'I know... Senior year was brutal, but it wasn't as brutal as my job at that crazy castle I went to.' Stefanie smirked at him and said, "Yean I remember you told me about your job at that spooky castle that owned by some brain only doctor... am I right?" Lance looked at her like she didn't believed him as he then replied back,

"I wasn't kidding, c'mon Stef! I was serious about all that stuff I said to you months ago." Stefanie chuckled a bit while she soon blew on her marshmallow and placed it between her graham crackers and Hersey chocolate. Lance sighed a bit until Stefanie said, 'I believe you Lance... but I kind of wish I was there to see it.' Lance looked at her like she was nuts. "Are you insane? I had to run around that castle, surviving all those traps and monsters in there! I nearly had my face rearranged by that vampire lady's beauty machine! Heck, I was chased by that crazy brain's servant!" Lance soon started chuckling even more, watching her boyfriend spazzed out about the events of Brain Dead 13. Lance soon enough sighed while saying, "You may be some crazy gal that likes brawling, sports and adventure... but I know you're still a sweet gal inside." Stefanie blushed slightly while she stopped munching on her s'more. Lance soon showed a playful smile while Stefanie just laughed a bit as she pushed her boyfriend onto the ground, making him laugh with her. 'Hahahaha! Yeah, yeah... I guess. Now can we just continue eating our s'mores?' Lance only nodded while he soon pulled his marshmallow to him and placed it between his graham crackers and Hersey chocolate.

Later on, Stefanie and Lance were both laying on their sleeping bags, star gazing the night sky. "The night sky is always beautiful with stars, am I right Lance?" Stefanie said while Lance sighed softly, smiling a bit and soon said, 'Yeah... it is pretty nice. But... your eyes are way prettier than any star in the sky.' Stefanie utter another blush from her cheek but was deeper and darker than before. "Lance!" Stefanie pushed Lance again while he started chuckling at her nervousness as she soon started laughing as well. The two both started laughing with one another until Stefanie soon stopped and quickly pulled Lance close to her. "Lance... have I ever told you that you're the sweetest guy any gal can ask for?" Lance blushed a bit while he chuckled like a nervous geek until he said, 'Not too offend. But I know you really do care a lot for me. Like I care about you a lot too.' Stefanie smiled at her boyfriend as she soon leaned in close and kissed him on his lips. Lance looked surprise while he didn't kiss her back. Stefanie soon stopped, seeing that Lance was almost stunned that she started laughing. "You're such a goofball, Lance."

Lance nervously laughed until Stefanie shushed him, stared at him with a bit of passion in her eyes as she soon said, "Lance, I was thinking... since we are alone in the woods. How about we both have some fun... right now." Lance looked surprised while his eyes widen like massive boulders as he replied back, 'You mean like... have sex in the woods?' Stefanie only did was nod slowly while she grinned at Lance like a seductive angel as she held Lance closer and slowly rubbed her hands around his hair, removing his cap off him. 'I don't know Stef, what if-' Stefanie once again stopped him and said, "I get pregnant? No need to worry, I took a pill earlier today, so we're good." Lance wasn't fully convinced, so Stefanie up the ante by removing her red sweater, showing Lance that she was only wearing a white bra, no shirt, holding down her lovely C cupped breasts. Lance blushed even more while he felt a rough tug down below his pants. "Well... what do you say, Lover boy?" Stefanie bit her lip pleasingly, moving her breasts around with her hands, making Lance more excited down below as he then grabbed her head and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"Mmmmm!" Lance utter a sweet and pleasing moan against their kiss while Stefanie did the same, proud her playful tease work as she kissed him back, changing their kiss into a soft yet passionate make out session. They both sat up, holding each other closer while Stefanie rubbed and stroked Lance's long orange hair as Lance did the same thing with Stefanie's long blonde hair as he released it from her ponytail as they both moaned even more. "MmmmMmmm!" The two moaned even more while Lance fell onto the ground with Stef on top of him as they started tongue kissing passionately. They fought like wild animal, fighting for control and dominance in which Stefanie was the victor as she soon started rubbing Lance's chest against his shirt. 'I think this should be gone by now...' Stefanie soon ripped off Lance's shirt, showing his nice chest as she pushed her head deeper into their kiss, making Lance muffle a moan in surprise. "Mmmmm!" Lance said nothing as Stefanie started rubbing and clawing on his chest, making him grunt in their kiss. Lance soon decided to be a tease as he started groping Stefanie's sweet ass against her pants. 'Mmm!' Stefanie stopped their kiss while she looked at Lance show was smiling playfully that she smirked and said, 'You want to be tease... so be it then!' Stefanie undid her bra, dropping it as she exposes her soft and lovely C cupped breasts to Lance, who at awed, loving the sight he was looking at.

However, before he could say a word, Stefanie pushed her chest onto Lance's face, mushing her breasts against his face, making him blush even more while he even that tug get harder that even Stefanie could feel it. "Hehehehe... I can feel that you are liking this, honey. Now then... let's keep going!" Lance nodded as he soon continued groping Stefanie's ass while he started sucking and licking her breasts in so much pleasure. Stefanie moaned, gasped, giggled and even screamed in so much pleasure, feeling Lance's hot mouth and tongue around her soft beauties while also feeling his hands groping and squeezing her ass that was still covered by her jean pants. 'MmmmMmmmMmm!' Lance moaned even more, loving the soft texture of his sweet girlfriend's breasts and the softness of her plump ass. "Oh yeah, Lance! Keep going, suck my big breasts even more! Suck them like you were draining my blood!" Stefanie bit her lip in so much pleasure while Lance started sucking her breasts harder, making her bite her lip even more. Stefanie only stroked and rubbed Lance's chest, making him grunt against her breasts as he continues on his sweet oral pleasure on her.

Stefanie soon started feel like she wanted to have a turn in doing the pleasure, so she soon pushed Lance away from her chest, making him gasp in relief since he needed some air. "Oh thank god! I barely breathed!" Stefanie smirked at her boyfriend until she soon looked down and quickly grabbed Lance's arising bulge, making him utter a hard hiss and grunt. 'Hehehehe... glad you can still breath... because now it's my turn to do some loving on you, Lance!' Lance felt his face burning up from his blushing as Stefanie soon undid his pants, pulled them down along with his briefs until they were fully off him. Stefanie soon looked down and saw Lance's impressive 10 inched long erection. 'Wow... looks like you got one impressive friend, Lance.' Stefanie smiled like a sexy little cat while Lance nervously chuckled as Stefanie soon grabbed his cock, making him hiss even harder as she started stroking and shifting him good. "Ohhh crap! Holy shit!" Lance swore and hissed deeply, feeling Stefanie's soft hands around his cock that already driving him crazy as he tried to hold in the urge to cum too soon. Stefanie bit her lips as she watched herself stroking Lance in a rough yet pleasant pace, 'Mmmmm! You feel so hard and so thick... I would like to know how it taste.' Stefanie licked her lips in hunger as she soon started licking Lance's piece of meat hard.

Lance soon grunted and groaned hard while Stefanie kept licking her tongue around Lance's big cock, licking around the base until she soon started swirling her tongue around his tip as she then decided not to wait and started sucking him in a slow yet rough pace. Lance literally utter a hard gasp as Stefanie started sucking him slowly yet roughly, taking only half of his cock in her hot mouth as she kept sucking him good. "Mmmmmm!" Stefanie muffled a sweet moan of enjoyment while Lance hissed and grunted lovely as he started petting and stroking her blonde hair, making her moan softly against his cock. 'Oh fucking crap! I... never thought getting sucked would feel this great!' Lance smiled pleasingly while Stefanie kept going, increasing her sucking even more as she soon started deep throating him hard. "Mmmmmm!" Stefanie moaned passionately as she sucked and stroked Lance's cock hard, sucking him like she was licking a lollipop until she would hit the center. 'Oh yeah! Holy shit, this is awesome!' Lance swore even more while he kept rubbing and stroking Stefanie's hair, making her moan even more while she continues deep throating him in a hard and fast pace.

Lance gasped, grunted and hiss lovingly, loving how Stefanie's mouth felt around his cock until he soon started to get playful, grabbed her face and soon started moving her head back and forth, making her suck his cock even harder. "Oh hell yeah! Like my hard cock in your hot mouth, Stef?" Lance smirked while Stefanie smirked back and soon took back control and began sucking him even harder, literally shoving his dick deeper into her mouth, making her gag and moan in pleasure. 'MmmmmMmmmmmMMMMM!' Stefanie muffled a passionate moan while Lance just watched her at work until he soon felt a rush coming from inside his body. "Uh oh! Stefanie... I think I'm gonna cum!" Hearing that, Stefanie stopped her sucking but started stroking Lance in a rough pace as she said, 'Then you better give me all of your sweet yummy juice!' Stefanie opened her mouth wide as Lance huffed and gasped deeply as he soon shouted, 'HERE IT COMES!' Lance soon howled deeply as he came hard, covering Stefanie's face and breasts with his warm cum. Stefanie moaned sweetly as she took as much cum as she can from Lance until he soon stopped, falling back down in exhaustion. Stefanie soon swallowed all of Lance's cum that was in her mouth, tasting his very sweet cum and loved it. 'Mmmm, very sweet like fruit and candy combined.' Stefanie soon licked the remaining cum from her breasts while Lance soon sat up and said

"Whoa! That was hot!" Stefanie grinned at him, lean in closer to him and said, 'Yeah, but did you like it?' Lance replied back, "I loved it all, Stef! But... I think I should return the favor." Stefanie already knew what he meant as she stood up, undid her pants and pulled them off, along with her panties, showing Lance her beautiful and hot nude body. 'What you think?' Lance's heart pounded like a drum while he panted like a dog and said, "So smoking hot!" Stefanie giggled as she sat down and opened her legs apart, showing Lance her little pink slit. 'Go ahead... lick it like you mean it!' Lance didn't need to be asked or told twice as he lowered himself down, facing Stefanie's pussy as he soon started licking her hard. Stefanie utter a sweet yet passionate scream that echoed throughout the woods as she watched Lance lick her pussy hard. "MmmmmMmmmm! Man, you taste so very sweet!" Lance complimented on Stef, making her blush even more as he continued his pussy licking pleasure. 'Ohhhh fuck! Yes, more!' Stefanie moaned and screamed in loving pleasure as she started stroking and rubbing Lance's hair, making him groan against her pussy. Lance kept going, not holding back at all as he licked and swirled his tongue around her lower lip while his hands started opening her slit even more, making him drill his tongue deeper into her.

"OH LANCE!" Stefanie shouted Lance's name while he continued fucking her pussy hard, drilling his tongue around her inner walls while his hands started rubbing and pinching her clitoris softly, making her scream even harder. "Oh god! Oh holy crap, yes! Lick me harder, Lance! Do it already, please!" Lance loved how Stef was begging for more that he didn't want to keep her waiting! Lance soon enough started fingering her pussy hard while he licked her even harder. "Mmmmmmmmm!' Lance moaned huskily while Stefanie gasped, moaned, screamed in absolute pleasure, loving how Lance is fucking her pussy with his tongue and fingers. "Yes, keep going, Lance! Don't even-" Stefanie soon stopped once she soon felt her burning sensation from inside her body. "LANCE! OH GOD!" Stefanie pushed Lance's head further into her waist as she soon screamed, "LANCE, I'M GONNA CUM! I CAN'T-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stefanie screamed passionately as she exploded all over Lance's face, covering him with her sweet liquid. Stefanie soon started panting in exhaustion while Lance looked at her and said to himself, 'My god! She is so... hot when she acts like that!' Lance soon swallowed her cum that was in his mouth as he then started sucking her pussy dry, making her shiver softly until he soon stopped. 'Mmmm! Sweet yet somewhat bitter too... like sweet vanilla mixed in with some bitter dark chocolate.' Stefanie chuckled softly while her face blushed again.

Lance soon lower his head down, facing Stefanie as he soon said, "How was that, Stefanie?" Stef rubbed her thumb around Lance's cheek and replied back, 'You were amazing... however!' Stefanie pulled Lance closer to her, making their lower reigns grind against each other as she soon said in a passionate tone, 'We're not done yet! I want you to fuck me... like you really mean it! Let's go wild and enjoy it, honey!' Lance felt even more excited as he held onto Stefanie, pushed his cock closer and said with a seductive smile, "Oh I will, Stefanie!" The two soon shared a sweet kiss as Lance soon held Stefanie closer and thrust his cock straight into her pussy. "MMMMMMM!" They both utter a hard moan against their kiss as Lance soon started thrusting Stefanie in a hard yet slow pace, wanting to save his energy for later on. "Mmmmmmmmm! Oh god! You feel so tight yet feels so fucking good!" Lance said while Stefanie replied back, 'And you feel even harder than before... I like that!' The two resumed their hot make out session while Lance continued fucking Stefanie's sweet slit, thrusting in and out of her until he soon pushed deeper into her. 'Mmmmmmm!' Stefanie utter a loving gasp inside their kiss as Lance stopped and said, "You alright?"

Stefanie gasped even more until she answered him in a demanding tone, "I didn't say you can stop! Come on and pound me like a wild beast!' Stefanie pulled Lance back into their kiss while he only kissed her even more and resumed his rough pussy pounding on her. "MmmmmMmmmmmMmmmmm!" They both moaned and groaned in so much pleasure, Lance loved feeling her sweet and tight inner walls around his cock while Stefanie loved feeling his hard and thick cock thrusting in and out of her walls. Lance soon stopped their kiss as started kissing and even biting Stefanie's neck passionately. "Oh yes! Keep going, Lance!" Stefanie clawed and scratched Lance's bare back and hair as he kept fucking her harder and harder while also kept kissing and biting her neck like a vampire. 'Mmmm! Oh god, I love you so much, Stefanie Smith!' Stefanie replied back, "I love you too, Lance Galahad!" Lance continue with his hard pleasure on Stefanie while she gasped, moaned and screamed in absolute pleasure, loving how Lance is fucking her tight little slit.

Minutes later, they both changed position, Lance sat down against a tree while Stefanie rode against his cock, moving in a hard and fast pace. "MmmmMMmmm!" Lance and Stefanie both moaned against their kiss while Stefanie kept moving up and down against Lance's cock. They both continued until Lance and Stefanie both felt a burning rush coming from inside their bodies. "Oh shit, Stefanie, I think I'm cumming again! Stefanie looked at Lance directly towards his eyes and said, 'Me too! I can't hold it in any longer!' Lance soon pulled Stefanie closer, kissing her once again as he started pounding her pussy with all of his strength he had left inside of him. The two kissed each other harder and harder while Lance fucked her harder and harder until they both screamed, "HERE IT COMES!" With one final pushed, Lance and Stefanie both screamed in absolute pleasure as Lance climaxed hard inside of Stefanie, filling her up with his hot cum while she soon exploded all over their waist, spreading her sweet liquid all over them. The two soon stopped while Lance pulled out of Stefanie and soon came a bit more, covering her stomach as they looked at each other and smiled sweetly. "I love you so much." They both soon shared one more kiss.

After their sweet fun, Lance and Stefanie got into their sleeping bags, both still nude as they cuddle with each other. "Lance, that was so much fun!" Stefanie rubbed Lance's face as he did the same and said, 'I know... I was a lot of fun and so hot too!' The lovers soon kissed while Lance started yawing as Stefanie giggled and said, "Sleepy?" Lance chuckled and nodded as they both got themselves comfortable and said, "Goodnight, sleep well." They both soon fell to sleep quickly while they rested inside their tent, after enjoying their hot and sweet fun in the woods.

**That was a lot of fun to do. Perhaps I should do more fics for other fandoms. I hope you all liked it, especially you, Kona. Bye for now, everyone**


End file.
